


Lay With Me

by SkyLights17



Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyLights17/pseuds/SkyLights17
Summary: You just want to sleep
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Series: Danganronpa x Reader Imagines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112594
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Lay With Me

You loved your job. You really did, but lately, you’d been running yourself ragged, trying to get everything done.

You were exhausted by the time you got home, but despite that, the lingering stress kept you awake.

You were finally starting to doze off on your couch when the doorbell rang. You sighed and dragged yourself over to the door. You couldn’t help but smile though when you found Nagito on the other side.

He frowned as soon as he saw you. He didn’t say anything as he stepped past you and shut the door. He took your hand and led you to your bedroom.

You yelped when he suddenly scooped you up. He chuckled at your reaction and sat you on your bed.

“Sorry, I know tr-“

Before he could call himself trash again, you sat up, grabbed both his arms, and dragged him towards you.

He got the hint and took your shoes, kicking off his own before climbing onto the bed. He laid down, keeping about a foot of distance between you. You raised an eyebrow and tugged on his arm. “I meant lay with me, not next to me.”

He looked ready to argue, so you went ahead and cut him off.

“Please?”

He paused then scooted over until he was right beside you. He turned onto his side when you wrapped your arm around his shoulders. He rested his head on your chest while you absentmindedly combed your fingers through his hair.

You heard him sigh happily, and an affectionate smile graced your lips as you closed your eyes.

After a minute, you heard him humming a soft toon, and you drifted off to sleep, surrounded by his warmth and his voice.

~

You woke up a few hours later to find that, at some point, you had rolled onto your side, effectively curling your body around Nagito.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so content. It made your heart swell with warmth, and out of impulse, you leaned forward and kissed the top of his head.

“Sweet dreams, Nagito.”


End file.
